Just because England got sick
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: Epsiode 5-9  I think  are used in this story. England is sick, France and America try to make him feel better but they fail. Then a servant to England tells them to leave and she does things for him to make him feel better. EnglandxOC M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I've had this idea in my head for awhile now. I hope you enjoy this.

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything but my Oc nurse. Hetaila isn't mine…Even though my favorite character is England and I'd make America less annoying….Eh…on with the story.

_**Just because He got sick**_

It was rare to see England lying in his bed with a high temperature and very litter energy. He hadn't felt well for a week and it wasn't going to end any time soon. He was wondering when someone was going to notice that he wasn't at the meetings or outside his room. He heard a knock at the door and all he could do was look at the door wondering who it was. He saw that France was the one who was at the door. He closed his eyes not even having the strength to tell him to go away. He didn't need anyone's help. He just needed peace which was ruined when _**HE**_ entered the room…But what confused him was why France was there in the first place. The last he knew France was Sick….Or did that change and he didn't know it?

France walked up to where England was and started to laugh at him. "Ha! Serves you right! Your actions have come back to bite you"

England didn't respond, he was to sick and tired to try to respond to him. France just looked to England confused for a minute or two. Then he went into shock.

"No way, is this for real? He's not even reacting!" He said before kneeling down to where he was and placing a hand on him. "Hey seriously, you okay?"

He quickly went to go get a cloth with water on it and he placed it on England's forehead softly as he tried to talk to him. "What…? What's going on? Is it really bad?"

England opened one eye and he looked to France "Hey…Don't worry about me. Just get outta here."

France sighed in relief "Phew, that's the England I kno—"He said before England interrupted him.

"You have…A slight cold, too…Right?" He asked before he closed his eye and fell back to sleep.

France freaked out. "WHAAAAAT?"He said as he went pail for a bit. "England has been infected by some strange virus!"

France just shook it off and he went back to England's side. He just watched over him and made sure to take his temperature.

"This isn't good; his fever isn't going down at all." He said as he read the numbers from a digital thermometer [**38.52**] "Hmm, he'd be cute if was always quiet like this."

Then France thought of something evil. "Alright, I think now is a good chance to do it." [A/n: don't ask me what idk: P use your imagination: P]

Then the door slammed opened showing America, France jumped a bit as America yelled "Hey, England! I built a new plane, and…"

Then he went over to England bed clueless of why he was lying down sick. "Huh? What's England doing?"

France looked to America more than a bit annoyed. "Tsk! What's it look like? He caught cold! He's laid up with a cold!" He said in an annoyed tone

America looked to England with a slight smile "Ah is that what this is?" He said as he placed a finger up. "If that's the case, I know a good way to make him feel better quickly!"

A few minutes' later America places a hamburger on top of his head which made England have a ghostly look about him. America placed his hands at his hips.

"What's wrong? It's not working at all!" He said sadly

"Of course not! What the heck is that about?" France said annoyed/pissed

"By the way France…What's a 'cold' "America asked looking to him

France looks to America confused "What?"

"I don't know what it is…can you tell me?" He asked

"He can tell you once you two leave Mr. England's room. He need peace and quiet so he can rest and be back up on his feet." They heard a young lady say politely

"Sure thing milady." France said with a smile. He turned to America "Come on let's do as the young lady says."

"Um…okay?" America said confused.

Then France dragged America out of the room and the young woman closed the door. She took what America placed on his head off and she closed his curtains so the sunshine wouldn't harm his eyes. She went to his side and places her soft hand on to his.

"England, I took the two who were here out and closed the curtain. I hope you don't mind." She said softly so she wouldn't give him a head ache

He softly placed his other hand over hers. "Thanks….K-Kiku….You didn't have…to though." He said opening one eye to her.

She smiled a bit and she knelt down so it would be easier for him to look at her. "I am a servant to your country England. I wanted to...and even if I didn't want to it's in the agreement that we made remember. We help each other no matter what." She said happily

He coughed a bit and she looked to him with a sad smile. "I know something that will defiantly make you feel better, I'll be back in 30 minutes England." She said before she got up

But she saw that he wouldn't let go of her hand, she blushed and looked down to him. "England?" She asked confused

"C-Can you…make sure that no one else comes into here…please?" He asked before he coughed again releasing the grip he hands on her hand.

She nodded her head. "As you wish England." She said before she left the room.

She went down the hall and bit her bottom lip shyly. She didn't know why being around him all of a sudden was becoming even weirder and awkward for her…and she didn't know why she wanted him to tell her to stay there. She shook her head as she blushed and she went to the kitchen to make her families secret vegetable soup. She hoped that when she was done with it he would be a little bit better.

As the servant girl was out England contemplated why he wanted the girl to stay with him but didn't say it. Something about her was different; she wasn't like anyone he had seen before. It was like she enjoyed working for his country or something. He got the weird thoughts of actually being with her. It wouldn't ever work and he didn't even think that she liked him back…if he even liked her, which he knew he did…at least that's what he kept telling himself.

After 30 minutes were up, he looked to the door to see that she returned with a tray that had a bowl with something steaming. He sat up a bit just enough to eat as she placed the tray in front of him. As she went to close the door he ate what was inside of it, he looked to her shocked. It tasted like Vegetable soup, with a bit of a twist to it. He could already smell a little again and his head ache was becoming less. He looked over to her again to see her sitting down on a chair that was for his desk.

"How do you like it England?" She asked nicely

"It's great, I know this is vegetable soup but what else did you place in this?" He asked her curiously

She smiled as she placed a finger at her lips and winked at him with a giggle. "That's a family secret England."

He just smiled at her before he began to eat the soup again. When he was finished he saw that she placed a few cough drops on the tray. He looked to her curiously.

"What?" She asked curiously

"You really are a girl to your word huh?" He asked

"Well…yeah. You are the only one to notice me when I was younger…so I owe my own existent to you England." She said with a smile

"Well, I'm glad that you have respect for me…unlike America." He said sadly.

She gave him a sad smile and placed a hand on his. "He does…just he shows it in a different manner than I do. I know that guys have their own way of showing that they care for each other…I guess everything that he did was because he cared for you England." She said trying to cheer him up from his sad mood.

He smiled at her as he looked down to their hands and back to her.

"…I guess you are right." He said before he took the cough drops from the tray and she took the tray placing it on the desk in his room.

"He'll come around sooner or later…But for now you need to sleep. You still have a bit of a cold and you need to get better before Russia or some other weird nation comes by." She said with a slight smile

He lied back down and he looked to her. "You are going to stay correct?" He asked

"Yes, I just need to take care of the tray. So I'll be right back." She said as she opened the door.

He nodded his head as he closed his eyes. He heard the tray being picked up and he heard her shoes on the floor. It faded as she went down the hall; he couldn't believe he was falling for Madagascar…Heck he didn't even know there where people there. Sure they didn't have a military but at least they were friendly and for what England could figure out from the little time Antarctica was younger she always smiled and she never ever cried in her whole life.

He wondered if she always smiled or was it just an act so everyone around her can smile and be happy. He shrugged it off and he dozed off not even knowing that she came back and she was quietly reading next to him. She was reading about the history of him when he was younger to now. It interested her on how he was before hand and how he turned into the gentleman that he was today. She blushed at it; she couldn't believe that she was thinking about him in a way that she hadn't ever thought that she would think of him.

He was like her father…or something close to it. She blushed a bit more and she looked down. She then looked to him sleeping and smiled a bit only to frown. He was a lot older than she was, he probably thought of her as a daughter or something to that nature…which made America and Canada her brother's…and the youngest one out of the three. All she could do is obey them…it's not like she has anything of value though. She sighs and she kept reading the book till she got tired of reading the book and she began to knit something, since she was shown how to by Hungary when she was introduce to everyone.

She was 1/4th of the way done when she heard England waking up; she looked over to him with a smile. She saw that he smiled back and he looked a lot better than he did before he slept.

"Do you feel any better England?" She asked

"Yes, actually I do." He said with a smile

He actually felt a lot better but he wouldn't let her know that though, he saw her get up and she placed what she was working on down.

"It is around dinner time now, would you like anything in particular?" She asked

"No, you can make whatever you want." He said as he looked into her eyes

She nodded her head and she went to the door. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She said before she bowed before him and left.

She went to heat up what she made earlier and she got a bowl of it for him then she walked back to the room to see him talking with Canada. She smiled and placed the tray in front of England. He smiled lightly at her and Canada looked to her.

"You've been taking care of him a lot haven't you?" He asked softly

She nodded her head "But I don't mind it, it's all part of being a servant to his house. I've always lived here so it's nice to do things for him since he took me in." she said with a smile

"So you actually don't want to leave here Madagascar?" England asked curiously

"No, I'm actually pretty content living here." She said looking to England with a smile on her face.

'_**Why does she always smile like that?**_' England asked to himself

Well that's the first chapter I don't know how many chapters this will be BUT this story will take place through episodes 5-9 of the world series version of hetalia…I think…I have to check though. But for now enjoy this chapter and tell me how I did ^^"


	2. Chapter 2

_**When he got better**_

It had been over a month and England was back on his feet again feeling as good as he usually was. He thanked Kiku for everything she did and he noticed something, never once did she leave his side or complain about the fact that he slept 90% of the time. He went to go find her when he saw America and France talking. He shook his head only to realize France wasn't wearing his usual cape. He went up to him with a smirk on his face.

"Whoa, France! What's with that boring outfit? Where's those clothes you're always going on about? Are you heartbroken or something? Whoa! Don't assert yourself in weird ways!" England asked

France looked to England "Well…Those clothes make me an easy target, for V-2 rockets…" He said with his arms crossed looking more than a little bit gloomy

"What's wrong with that?" England asked

Then Northern Italy comes by with a V-2 Rocket with a smile on his face. "Ahh! I found you, big brother!"

France looked to him shocked "Gah!"

Then soon afterwards Romano shows up and places an arm around his brother. "You know, the only reason he's even doing this is because of Germany."

France hid behind England as Germany showed up.

"Dudes! Can't we not fight for one day?" America said with a smile on his face

England looked over to America curiously. "When don't you want to fight with someone?" He asked

America just looked over to him confused.

"Excuse me…But can I say something?" They heard a female voice say

England smiled knowing whose voice that was. He looked over to the door way and saw Kiku standing there.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked

"If you all keep fighting like this, there won't be peace around here and soon everyone will die because of a useless battle between countries." She said shyly looked down not wanting to know the expressions on their faces.

The guys all looked at each other then back at her. "Well she does have a valid point…But Kiku, How do you know so much about War?" England asked

"…You know the book I was reading earlier…well it was the history from all of you guys…and it made me think…if you are all related in a way…Why fight? More things will get done if you all just work together and find a way to bring peace throughout everywhere." She said still not looking up.

Romano and Northern Italy look to each other than at Germany "is what she saying right Germany?"

"To a point she is right, but the thing is, we really can't trust a girl we don't know." He said

"If you don't trust me why are you still listening to me speak and are still here…there has to be a reason for everything." She said looked up to Germany and the others.

Germany looked to her shocked and looked to both sides of Italy. "Come you two, I think…we need to have a little talk."

Then the three of them left which amazed America, England and France. America placed his hands at his hips and smiled a bit at her. "Hey aren't you Madagascar?" He asked

She nodded her head shyly. "Yes, Yes I am...It's nice to meet you America." She said with a little smile on her face

"…Wait, England since you are looking after her….does that make her…my sister?" America asked

England nodded his head. "Yes, but unlike you she's actually quiet helpful."

America looked to her, only to see her blush and look down. "…I-I wouldn't say that England…I…I just care you for that's all." She said shyly "But...um, I have to go…I'll see you guys later."

Then she left and America looked to England, "How is she helpful and I'm not?"

"Well for starters she was the only one around that helped me out when I was sick, you and France just stood there like buffoons! If it wasn't for her I'd still be in my bed sick."He said with his arms crossed

America looked down sadly. "Oh…well I don't know what a cold is so how would I be able to know what to do?"

"Hm? You didn't know what a cold was?" He asked curiously

"Yeah, but I was told what it was by France…" He said looking to him a bit sadly

"….I guess I can't be mad at you forever America…I just hope that next time you will be a bit more sincere and not be so loud."

He nodded his head then France and America left. England went looking for Madagascar only to find her asleep on the couch sitting up with her knitting in her hands. He smiled at her a bit and he took her knitting out of her hands and placed then on the table beside the couch. Then he picked the girl up and placed her in her bed in her room. He watched her sleep for a bit only to see that she was catching a cold. He looked to her a bit shocked.

'_Did she catch the cold that I got when she was constantly in my room?...I knew I shouldn't have let her stay in there for a long period of time._' He thought as he looked to her as he placed a hand on her forehead.

He went out of her room and went back to the living room. He picked up the knitting that she was doing and smiled a bit. He saw that she was making something for him because of the colors she was using. He placed her knitting by the side of her bed and he saw that her fever was really getting to her. He wondered what he should do; he never took care of anyone when they were sick. America never got sick which surprised him a lot…But now having Madagascar being sick because of him. He felt back and he went outside the room and found one of the other servants.

He told the servant to watch over Madagascar till she got better; if he was needed he'd be at America's place. The girl nodded her head and she followed his orders as England went to America to see how he was doing. When he got to America's place he saw that America was building yet another plane. He sighed and shook his head.

"How many planes are you going to make America?" He asked curiously

America turned his head to see England. He looked to him curiously. "Um…I don't know. Why do you ask?" America said confused

"Well, it seems to me that you have a lot of planes and I don't think you need anymore." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Eh…I guess you are right. I'll stop after this one! So why did you come all the way over here for?" He asked getting up from the ground

"Well, I just wanted to check up on you that's all." He said looking away from him feeling a bit guilty that he left Madagascar at his house alone with the maids.

"Oh…how's Madagascar…She seemed a bit pale earlier." He said curiously

"…she's..." He said before he sighed. "She's sick, I think she caught it from me…but I feel too bad and guilty to go back there."

"Oh…well you can stay with me till she gets better!" He said with a smile patting his back

"Are you sure America?" He asked curiously

"Yeah! It'll be just like the old times!" He said with a grin

He nodded his head and they worked on the plane together. With Madagascar she woke up a little bit after he left only to see a maid of the house sitting next to her.

"W-Where's….Arthur?" She asked in a low soft voice

"He went to America; he said he'd be there for awhile. He also told me to take care of you while he is gone. My name is Ana, I'll be here the whole time you are sick. So if you need something just let me know kay?" She said in a cheerful voice

"O-Oh…okay…Thanks for telling me…C-Can I be alone for a bit?" She asked

Ana nodded her head and she left Madagascar's room closing the door behind her. When the door was closed she cried, she couldn't believe that England was being so harsh and mean to her after everything she did for him while _**he**_ was sick. She made a mental note to never be nice to him and to move out once she felt better. She couldn't believe that he left her as she was. She shook her head and she cried herself to sleep.

It took 2 months but she finally felt better and she started to pack everything that she had. She left the house as he entered. He looked to her curiously.

"Where are you going?" He asked confused

She just glared at him harshly and she continued to walk out of the door and to a car that had two people from her home there. She placed her bag into the back and she went back to the door way where England still was. She clenched her hand only to unclench it and slap him in his face.

"That's for leaving me alone when I was sick, I'm going back to my home and I'm going to go back to being isolated from everyone _**INCLUDING**_ you England." She said harshly before she turned her back to him and went to the car and went into the back seat of it as the car drove off.

He held were she slapped him he felt more than a little hurt. He didn't know how much pain he placed on her. He watched her leave as his heart dropped from seeing her leave. He couldn't believe how attached he was to a small place like Madagascar. He sighed sadly and he went inside, he went to his room to find a box and a letter on his bed. He looked to it curiously and knew the hand writing. _Madagascar…_

He read the note in his head.

_**[England, I know that this probably doesn't make any sense to you but. I made this for you while you were sick and I finished it while I was sick. It was the only thing I was capable of doing with so little energy. I hope you enjoy this and at least think about what you did. Only yours ~ Madagascar Aka Kiku]**_

He opened the box and he saw it was a scarf that was like the Union flag. He smiled only to frown; he couldn't believe a nice young girl like her left because of him. He was the reason she was sick, he was the reason she left his life. He had to try to get her back, but he didn't know how to. He never felt this way before. It was something that was quiet new to him. He placed the box and the note on his desk then he looked out the window wondering if he'll ever get her back. He knew that what he did was wrong…He just didn't know how to un-wrong what he did. He closed his eyes sighing and he got away from the window to see France at his door.

"England, where is Madagascar?" He asked

"…She left. She went back to her home." He said sadly looking to the ground

"Oh? Why did she do that for? I thought she loved being here with you England?"

"…She did till I messed everything up." England said with a sigh

France raised an eyebrow at him and he saw the Scarf that Kiku knitted for him. Then he looked back to England.

"What did you do to make her leave?" He asked

"…I left her here when she was sick to go visit America and Canada…I didn't know how much she really meant to me…How do I get her back France?" He asked looking to his brother

"Well, you screwed up big time England, The only way you can fix what you did is to go to her and tell her how she really makes you feel. If I am seeing things clearly both you and her have this bond that you cut when you acted like a selfish idiot….So you better go before you lose your chance and she finds someone else to go to." France said leaning against the door way

England thanked France and he left to go find out where Kiku went off to. He just hopped when he got to her…She hadn't hated him completely yet.

'_**I'm sorry for everything Kiku, please…forgive me**_'


	3. Chapter 3

_**Because she left and he loved her and he didn't know she loved him back**_

Kiku sighed as she was in the back of the car, she heard the two people talking about England in a bad way.

'_It was about time she came home!_'

'**I know I'm glad to have her back, England was taking are only hope away.**'

"Hope isn't anything without faith…and the reason behind me leaving England's place is personal and I don't want either one of you talking down about him…So just drive and stay in silence." She said coldly

They were quiet the whole time, when she got back home she saw that Prussia was there and he had a smile on his face. She raised an eyebrow at him, he opened the door for her and he took her out of the car with a slight smirk on his face.

"I heard what happened between you and England from France; apparently he went to England's place to find England moping around like a little kid. You really did some damage to him where it's really weak. No one has ever gotten him that low before…So I'm here to give you a contract deal Kiku…You become part of my nation and you can do whatever you want as long as you don't cause trouble for me."

She looked up to Prussia scared and she blinked at him. He said that England was sad when she left? She pushed him away and kicked him in between the legs.

"Never would I do something like that to England you asshole! I would _NEVER_ go that low! You serious must be desperate if you want me to be part of your country Prussia!" She said angered before she went to the car to get her bag then she stepped on his back making him go back on to the ground with her heel digging deeply into his back as she stepped on his back.

Then she went into her home and saw that everyone around her was waiting for her. One of her servants took her suitcase from her hand and a few people came up to her and hugged her. She smiled and hugged them back.

"How long are you going to be here for this time?" One of them asked

She looked down sadly "….I….I don't know." She said sadly

"Well, we are glad to have you back!" They said before they all left.

She went into her old room and she walked around it. To her it felt like only the other day she was in that room playing with her toy's and believing the fact that anything was possible. When she knew the truth…that was a lie. England brought her into reality…but then he crushed her and made her feel like he was using her. It was like he only cared for himself like France and America did.

She shook her head and she cleaned up her toys and she placed them in the closet on a high shelf. Then she looked out of her window to see England running towards the house. Her eyes went wide and she just watched him….wondering what did he want and why was he running to get to a place like this?

It didn't take long for her door to open revealing him rushing into her room and pulling her into a tight embracing hug. It shocked her at first but then she realized that he was crying into her shoulder as he hugged her.

"E-England?" She said confused.

"…I'm sorry, I didn't want you to leave…I didn't know how to react to you being sick…I panicked. I didn't think that it would matter…but in the end…it should. I love you Kiku. I always have. Please…Come back to living with me." He said as he cried

She closed her eyes and she sighed. "…Give me one good reason why I should go back there?"

"…I love you and I will protect you from Prussia, France and the others."

"That was two but I'll let it slide." She said as she turned herself so she was facing him

She wrapped her arms around his neck and she got closer to him. "If you are true to your word then I will go back there…but if not then I'll stay here…got it England?"

He nodded his head with a smile.

"Good…now stop crying because you are making me sad seeing you like this…Oh did you see my gift?" She asked curiously

"Yes, seeing you make something like that for me actually convinced me enough to take advice from France to get you back…and express how I really feel for you Kiku."

She blushed as she looked up to him and she kissed his cheek softly. "Well, maybe you should take relationship advice from someone who knows romance like the back of their hand like France does."

"…I don't know about that Kiku, but I do know that I don't ever want you to leave my side." He said placing a hand on her cheek softly feeling how flushed and hot her cheeks were with him being so close to her.

"Then I will always be at your side, I won't ever leave your side England. I love you."She said with a smile

He smiled back as she wrapped her arms around him tightly and she saw how close they were together and closed the space between them by kissing him passionately making him push her up against the nearest wall holding her up as she wrapped her legs around him. She knew he was her caretaker but she loved him more than that. She grew to love him as she lived with him. She knew she had feelings for him just she didn't know what they were till now.

She pulled him closer to her making them both moan slightly as he gripped her butt more than he was already as his body moved on its own as the kiss deepened and both of their bodies became really hot. It was already hot to begin with. Always in the high 90's which is why she always wore a white sundress and sandals, She knew that he was sweating more than he should be by being in his wore clothes. She moved one of her hands to the buttons on his shirt and started to undo them as he pulled down her dress.

They both looked to each other and gained their breath's back.

"A-Are you sure you want to go on with this…Kiku?" He asked

"…Of course. I love you England."

He smiled and he kissed her again starting to pull her dress off of her when they heard someone cough to see France in the door way with a smirk on his face.

"Excuse me you two but I thought that you two might want to know America and Prussia are fighting down stairs and won't listen to a thing I say."

Kiku raised an eyebrow at him. "Why the hell are they even here for?"

"Well…America came here with me to see if England actually came to apologized to you…which I see he did more than that." He said with a smirk before they looked to each other blushing and England placed her down making them both very uncomfortable with their situation. "And Prussia was already here…apparently he's mad at you for something."

She giggled a bit and smiled. "He has ever right to…But then again why he is...well let's just say I hurt more than his pride."

The guys looked at her curiously, she only smiled and she walked out of her room going down stairs. She saw America and Prussia still fighting and sighed at it.

"Will you two stop it PLEASE; I will NOT permit you two to fight while you two are here." She said as she went down the steps to the entrance of her home.

They stopped and they looked to her. Prussia just crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the ground pissed.

"Why should we? If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here!" He said pissed

"You came to my home on your own Prussia; I had nothing to do with it." She said as she went to the bottom of the steps with a sigh

He just looked away embarrassed knowing she was right and that he had no right to be mad at her. He just waved a hand at her giving up and he left. America went up to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad to see that you are okay! How did things go with England?" He asked in his usual happy loud voice

She just raised an eyebrow at him and pushed him away. "Fine till France came into my room saying that you and Prussia were fighting down here….Which makes me wonder _WHY_ you are here in the first place."

"…I wanted to make sure that you are okay. I know how close you two looked; I just wanted to make sure he didn't hurt you. I know in the past that Canada had to take damage from others because I've been too careless, so I just want to make sure that you haven't had that same treatment." He said looking away from her a bit shyly blushing a bit

"Well there isn't anything to be worried about, everything between her and I is fine Alfred, why don't you go back home. You aren't needed around here." England said as he came down the steps

America looked towards England with a glare, "I really don't trust you England…After all the reason behind her being here is because _**OF YOU**_."

England sighed and he wrapped his arms around Kiku's waist. "…But I made it up to her." He said as he placed his head on to her shoulder softly

"That's very true, you have nothing to worry about brother, and I don't need you to be here."Kiku said with her hands together in front of her.

He looked to England than back to his sister. "Fine, since you said that you are fine Kiku, I'll let it go this time, but I don't see what you see in him." He said before he left

"Where's France?" Kiku asked England as she looked towards him on her shoulder

"He's flirting with one of the maids." England said rolling his eyes with a sigh

She giggled and smiled. "Well, at least he's out of trouble."

"Eh, true…but I have this bad feeling that he might try to interrupt us again." England said sadly

"Well, we don't _**HAVE**_ to be here ya' know." She said with a smile

He raised an eyebrow at the young female. "What are you inquiring Kiku?"

"Well, seeing as I'm yours…I was thinking maybe we can leave this place and go to yours."

He held her closer and kissed her cheek softly "Alright, if you say so Kiku."

With that said England and her walked to his car which wasn't that far from where they were. When England drove them back to his place it was silent till Kiku looked over to him.

"H-Hey…Arthur…Can I ask you something?" She asked curiously

"Hm what's on your mind?" He asked looking to her slightly

"…why were you running to my place for?" She asked confused

"…It's hard to explain really." He said blushing looking back to the road.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "How? We _**ARE**_ in a relationship together, we can tell each other anything."

He was silent for a bit thinking…He didn't want to tell her how possessive he was of her, he didn't want her thinking that he was jealous of Prussia and of France for knowing how she felt about him. But on the other hand he should be able to tell her anything. She was right about that, but how would she take it if he told her that he wanted her all for himself? He shook his head and he looked to her at a stop sign. It was now or never.

"Kiku, The reason I ran was because…I didn't want you being with someone else…I was scared that you'd move on from me and find someone else to protect you. I knew Prussia and France are close to you since you were a child but I didn't know how much of a relationship you had with them." He said with a sad smile.

"To tell you the truth…I really DON'T like France…He's just an annoying pest of a country." She said shaking her head. "And as for Prussia…Well let's just say I hate him more than America and France place together."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

'_**Now I'm really curious on how you think of the others…you truly are amazing.'**_


End file.
